Letters
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: Love letters were strange for a twelve year old. That's what Lily thought until she talked to her parents and found that her case wasn't the only one in the family. Happy Valentine's 2018!


**A/N** : This is a little short I threw together for Valentine's Day. Not completely happy with it, but I was inspired by a similar story I read years ago, so here we go. Enjoy.

* * *

Twelve-year-old Lily Luna Potter flipped the paper between her fingers. She had been sitting on it for the last few months and she still had no idea what she was supposed to think. A secret admirer love letter, at this age? On the outside, she huffed. It was probably because she was Harry Potter's daughter. On the inside, her heart skipped a beat and a silly little blush appeared on her face.

What was she supposed to think?

She traced the lettering, written in a deep maroon: _Lilies are my favorite, lovely flowers among the field. Love._ Pressing her fingers to her lips, the first thought on her head was 'cheesy,' followed by 'beautiful handwriting.' Still, the words didn't spill their secrets or who wrote them. There was no trace of magic, simply ink on parchment.

It was all very confusing and mysterious.

Lily rolled herself out of bed and stuffed the parchment in her pocket. It was already creased; it wouldn't be any more worn than it already was. It was time for a professional opinion.

Running down the stairs, she found her mother sitting in the dining room. Chocolate-colored eyes scanned for danger (her brothers) before she stopped at the older redhead's side. "Mum," before she lost her nerve, Lily pulled out the showed it to her. "I got this on Valentine's Day."

Ginny took the parchment with mild curiosity. Her lips quirked up into a smile, "that was months ago, Lily." It was the first week of summer break.

Her face pink, the girl nodded. "I don't know who left it for me, or what they meant by it. It's rude and sweet at the same time. I do appreciate it though." Lily played with the hem of her shirt.

Ginny took her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "So, why did you feel like sharing this with me now?" She asked gently.

"…What am I supposed to make of it?" She blurted out after several seconds of pause. Lily cast a look behind her. No sign of James or Albus at the outburst. Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled at her mother.

"Hm…" Ginny thought over it. While she did, Harry walked in, discarding his cloak and hanging it up before approaching the most beautiful redheads he knew.

He wrapped an arm around Ginny, "What's going on?" He glanced at the letter still in Ginny's hands.

"Lily received a Valentine without telling us." The older of the two women had a note of teasing in her voice.

The young redhead ducked her head, a cascade of ginger locks covering her face. "Mum!"

Harry chuckled and added. "A Valentine at this age could mean nothing." He started off. Ginny slapped his arm playfully. "You didn't let me finish!" He laughed more openly and kissed his wife's temple. "Or it could mean everything."

Lily felt as if she was missing some context here. She crossed her arms and glared at her parents. "Story time?" she asked in a lilted voice, her eyes sparking.

He coughed into his hand, and Ginny was red when she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you this from personal experience. I gave your father a Valentine when he was in second year. It was quite possibly the most embarrassing thing I ever done."

Both her parents were red now at the memory. They offered no more details. Lily jutted out her chin. "What made it so bad?" Her mind laughed at having blackmail material for them.

Ginny brushed some of her hair aside. "It sang." Lily giggled, hand covering her mouth. The sound warmed the two adults' hearts. Ginny placed the parchment in her daughter's hands and curled her fingers around it.

"Whether it comes from the person you're going to marry, or if you never find out who sent it, keep this close to you. Then remember that someone out there appreciates you in addition to your family."

The child nodded and hugged her parents, stuffing the parchment back in her pocket. "Thank you."

The next moment James pushed open the door with a bang. As he walked in, he studied his sister carefully. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Lily smiled sweetly at him and then spun around to return to her room.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope that was at least slightly enjoyable. You can imagine whoever you want for who sent the letter to Lily. I don't really ship her with anyone, so I left it open.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
